This invention relates generally to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a mobile terminal for use in a wireless communication system wherein the mobile terminal includes a jog dial emulation input device.
A mobile terminal is used for sending and receiving information in a wireless communication system, such as a mobile telephone in a cellular telephone system. A mobile telephone typically includes a display and input mechanisms, such as keypads, buttons, and the like, which are used to control the mobile telephone. The display is used for viewing information and the input mechanisms typically provide for data entry, as well as control of any multi-media interface including the display.
With the growing popularity of the internet, mobile telephones are being used as receivers for not only voice data, but also various forms of visual data viewable on the display, such as e-mail, faxes or other forms of processed documents, pictures, videos or web pages. Mobile telephones can also function as a gaming device. Further, some mobile telephones now also include a camera function for capturing images and satisfying the rising demand for video or image-based communication. Capturing images is typically accomplished by manually actuating the camera function via a shutter button or a specified sequence of key strokes.
As the various functions of a mobile telephone increase, so does the need for varying types of input mechanisms for each function. At the same time, finding ways to achieve additional space savings for mobile telephones is desirable to vendors and consumers alike. As mobile telephones become smaller, less area is available for the input mechanisms. For ergonomic reasons, there is a limit below which it is undesirable to decrease the size.
A menu list, including a number of icons or other articles, are typically arranged horizontally or vertically on the display screen. A user of the mobile terminal selects an article, such as a command or a choice, by moving a selection cursor via a jog dial horizontally or vertically to the desired article. A jog dial input device typically permits rotating and pressing operations for data entry.
A mobile terminal is shown in FIG. 1 and generally designated at 20. The mobile terminal 20 depicted is adapted for use in a wireless communication network and, in the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the mobile terminal 20 is a cellular telephone. The mobile terminal 20 comprises a housing 22, which may be of any desired size and shape; however, as described above, the trend is toward a smaller mobile terminal 20. The housing 22 contains electronic components that are operable to transmit and receive telecommunication signals, as is known in the art, and for operating other functions of the mobile terminal 20. The housing 22 includes an ear piece 24, or speaker, for emitting sound and a display 26 for displaying alphanumeric text and graphics and other images. The display 26 can be monochrome or color. A keypad apparatus 28, including alphanumeric and function keys 30, may be provided on the housing 22 for receiving tactile input to enter data, make telephone calls, interact with an image on the display 26, or otherwise control operation of the mobile terminal 20. Various other controls may also be provided on the housing 22, such as special purpose keys (not shown) that control one or more functional aspects of the mobile terminal 20. The housing 22 also includes a microphone 32 for inputting sound.
A “jog dial” 40 is rotatably disposed in the housing 22. The jog dial 40 is a well-known endless loop-type rotary switch which functions as a selective input unit. The jog dial 40 is both rotatable and pressable. To operate the jog dial 40, the user places his finger tip on the jog dial 40 and rotates the jog dial. Rotation of the jog dial 40 generates signals in accordance with the rotational direction the user is moving the jog dial 40. The jog dial 40 signals are sent to an application program, or the like, which varies a bidirectional parameter according to the direction of rotation. Rotation of the jog dial 40 in this manner provides access to an article appreciably detached from the currently displayed article. Pressing the jog dial 40 finalizes and enters the currently displayed article.
Providing a mobile terminal 20 with the jog dial input device 40 is not always practical because the jog dial 40 not only causes an additional cost, but also requires more space within the housing 22. A typical jog dial is usually about 13 to 16 mm. in diameter.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mobile terminal for use in a wireless communication system which is adapted to efficiently accommodate multiple functions while maintaining compactness and portability. The new mobile terminal should also accommodate a selective input device, such as a jog dial.